The After Dark Scene/Heists
Heists are special story missions in Grand Theft Auto The After Dark Scene. There is a total of eight coinciding heists available in the title, which require careful preparation, equipment, support, and execution. If the player successfully completes these jobs, they can earn millions of dollars. Overview The main selling point of The After Dark Scene is the luscious heist missions; taking a page out of ’s gameplay by having the player decide how, when, and what to rob. They are mostly sting maneuvering and operations played out on various businesses, industries, governmental processes and grand casinos. While most of the missions can be deemed, “over-the-top”, especially Jackie Hiroyuki’s storyline, the game works well with its dynamic variety. Some of the heist choices include: working the front desk for two weeks earlier as a book cashier, to simply walk out the door with over $500,000; committing a fake robbery, turning the focus of the police department away; and driving a mini coupé through tunnels with trunks of gold. Missions Crew Though it is possible for the four protagonists to hold up and successfully complete a heist, it is advised to bring several supporting crew members to make it smoother, quicker or stealthier. For example, more Drivers can make better escape plans, as well as doubles and fakes to throw off police; more Enforcers will make crowd control a breeze, and shootouts have a significantly higher success chance; extra hackers will open up new routes, disable cameras and lights, and even divert police; extra technicians will enable players to get in, get the profits, and get out as quickly as possible. Drivers Enforcers When the shit hits the fan, the smartest solution to a horrible mess are the enforcers. Fitted with military-esque gear, and wielding firearms of pure death, enforcers can unsticky a sticky situation. The role of an enforcer during a heist is about firepower, suppression, and extraction, where they will arrive if needed -or called in first if desired-. Dealing with crowd control, like guarding or hostage-taking is also among their traits. Hackers Saboteur When a heist wants to be completed with no alarms or police response, a single or a team of saboteur are needed. The role of a saboteur during a heist is about infiltration, staying unseen for as long as possible, taking down electronics, and striking silently. Dealing with bodies, like hiding or looting them, is also a responsibility. They are usually short enough to fit through vents, where they can cut the power of an establishment; Utilize to freely traverse buildings, and vault obstacles quickly (similar to Revolution’s Traceur class); and are able to stealthily takedown guards and aid in remaining undetected during the pre-alarm phase. Hiring a saboteur is advised if the establishment in question is extremely tight on electrical surveillance, as they can disable or even freeze camera and lasers remotely. More than one can be hired, which makes the heist more smooth, but a bigger cut is lost for the player as well as firepower. Pros *Can access unavailable places *Can delay security and police detection *Can hide or loot fallen bodies *Can picklock registers and doors *Can pickpocket appointed targets *Can remotely disable cameras *Can takedown appointed targets *Can traverse many surfaces Cons *Cannot drive proficiently *Cannot fight in close quarters *Cannot hack computers *Cannot open main safe *Cannot operate explosives *Cannot survive alone *Cannot talk down civilians *Cannot use lethal firearms Technicians Category:The After Dark Scene